In the clouds
by phanismylifeandeverything
Summary: 21 year old Dan goes to Japan, due an accident he meets a certain man
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic i've written, i'm sorry if it's bad!_

_I wrote it as a thank you to my followers on Tumblr when i hit 5k._

* * *

In the living room surrounded by clothes Dan was sitting on the floor near his suitcases. Packing wasn't his favourite thing to do so he was stressing out_. 'Oh god, how the fuck am I supposed to pack all these clothes?!_' he mentally screamed _'It's impossible!'_. Slowly organizing his mind, he picked up his favourite clothes and folded them so they could fit in the suitcase. After a while he was nearly done with packing. He had spent a lot of time searching for other things to take with him, so he forgot the time_. 'Bloody hell, is it that late'_ Dan cursed_ 'Looks like I won't be sleeping a lot today'_. Looking at the clock made him realize that he was tired. Exhausted as he was, he felt his knees slowly falling to the ground, where he collapsed. He didn't care that he was sleeping on the floor, he was too tired.

The next day in the morning at 6 am, a loud annoying sound waked him up. His head slowly looked up searching for the phone to set off the alarm. As he saw himself laid on the floor covered with cold sweat he crawled up, feeling dirty. _'I need to shower'_ he thought as he smelled his armpits _'immediately!,ugh I smell disguisting'_

Stepping into the cabin, he turned the water on. His head was almost hitting the showerhead since he was taller than the average men. The water felt nice on his cold sore body. Sleeping on the floor made his muscles sore and his cooled sweat chilly. His hand was reaching for the cinnamon with spice smelling soap, and he slowly started to wash his body. After he rinsed his body, he took a small quantity of minty shampoo onto his hand. Putting the shampoo on his head and started scrubbing. Rinsing all of the shampoo and soap that left on his body, he came out the cabin. He dried himself off and blow dried his curly hair.

Coming out of the bathroom with only the towel around his hips. He went to his bedroom, looking for some clothes to wear. Picking his favourite band tees and some comfy black skinnies, he went back to the bathroom. He looked at refection in the mirror and his hands reached for his face, he still looked terrible after showering. He splashed some water on his face, trying to fresh himself up. Styling his freshly blow dried hobbit hair and putting his ear piercings in, perfecting his appearance. He looked at the clock on his phone and realized he was almost running out of time. He always forgot the time, it was a bad habit of his. He quickly grabbed his luggage and walked out of his apartment. He locked the front door and walked to his car.

Putting the suitcases and bags in his car, Dan drove away to the airport. Turning the radio on, he found himself singing along. Finally arriving at the airport, he had to park his car. Driving around the parking lot made him impatient, he needed to hurry! Even though the airport was busy, the queue at the ticket counter wasn't very long. Waiting for 10 minutes it was finally his turn.

'Good morning madam' he greeted friendly with a smile as he handed her his travel documents. The woman greeted back and noticed the colourful bracelets the young man was wearing. Seeing some bands she vaguely knew, one bracelet caught her eye: the multicoloured LGBT one. She blinked a few times, and forced herself to focus on her work, checking his reservation. Dan placed his suitcases on the carousel and waited for the woman. 'I'm terribly sorry sir, but it seems like that we messed up your reservation' she said nervously 'The empty seat next to you will be filled with company'. 'I don't mind, company is always welcome' Dan said friendly, not wanting to stress the woman. 'So, who will I be sitting with? He asked curiously. 'A handsome young lad called Philip Lester I believe' she winked at Dan as she handed him the ticket. After leaving the ticket counter a blush appeared on Dan's cheeks. It was not long ago till Dan finally came out the closet so he was still a little bit embarrassed about it.

Passing the security check, he looked at his ticket: D. J. Howell seat 23A, 12-07-13 13:30, from LHR London, Great Britain to NRT Tokyo, Japan, British Airways flight BA0006, gate 4. As he went to the gate his thoughts were filled with excitement and nervousness. He couldn't stop thinking about his plans _'What should I visit first, Tokyo Anime Center Akihabara, Shibuya street or Harajuku?_' he thought happily. Not only was he a fan of many bands, he was also an otaku at heart. Arrived at the gate, he showed the flight attended his boarding pass. He had to wait for an half an hour before they could board the plane. _'I made it in time'_ he thought relieved. Realizing he hadn't go to the toilet because the rush this morning, feeling the pain in his bladder.

After he went to the toilet, he washed his hands and stared at the big mirror. He still looked tired, but it wasn't that visible anymore. He took out his phone and clicked on the camera app. With one hand he made a peace sign and pouted his lips as the other hand clicked on the button. He giggled as a little schoolgirl as he posted the photo on Tumblr and Instagram with the caption_ 'Going to Japan, am I kawaii yet :3'. _Posting selfies wasn't unusual, he had posted cosplays and such before so it was pretty familiar among his followers when they see his selfies.

He went back to the waiting hall, and sat next to a Japanese old man. He smiled friendly at him and the old men greeted him back with broken English. He still had to wait 10 minutes, so he checked his social networks again till the flight attended announced that they could board.

Finally he could board into the plane, waiting was like a torture to him. He couldn't wait to see the mysterious man and arriving in Japan. Making his way to his seat, he saw a black haired young man wearing a Death Note T-shirt sitting at the seat next the one he was supposed to sit on, Dan eyes widened at the sight. _'I didn't expect that coming'_ he thought startled _'The lady at the ticket counter was right, he was indeed handsome'_. The black haired man stood up and met the big chocolate brown eyes from the young man with his own sea coloured eyes. 'Hi, nice to meet you' the guy said 'I'm Philip Lester, but you call me Phil'. Dan heartbeat increased when he heard the voice, making him blush. 'H-hello, I'm Daniel Howell, Dan for short, nice to meet you' he said trying to hide the blush as he sat down next to the man_. 'How the hell am I going to survive this 12 hour flight next to this guy while I can't talk to him without blushing'_ Dan thought panicked. This is going to be a disaster.

* * *

All the feedback is welcome!

_(Note: Dan is representing my interests such as animes and bands in this fic)_


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of my failing attempt to write a fanfiction

* * *

Deep in his thoughts while almost falling asleep, Dan's eyes opened up when he heard a robotic voice. 'Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we're preparing for take off, please fasten your seatbelts' the voice spoke. He heard the other passengers ruffling with the belts, till he realized he hadn't fasten his own. His eyes were searching for the belt till he found them in the big hands of the man next to him, they reminded Dan of yaoi hands. 'Are you looking for something?' Phil asked innocently. 'Can I have them back please' Dan asked with a little smirk on his face 'I would like to arrive in Japan _alive_'. A little grin appeared on Phil's face as he handed him the belt. 'Of course, I wouldn't like it either if I had to sit next to a dead body for 12 hours' he said seriously trying not to laugh 'The flight attendant wouldn't be pleased either if she had to clean up the corpse'. Dan looked at him horrified and they both burst out in laughter. The ice wasn't broken yet though.

The plane finally was starting to move with a faster speed. The passengers could feel the plane shaking on the ground, till they felt that the plane was in the air. Dan could feel his stomach tighten and the pressure on his ears, of course he had flown before but not with an empty stomach, fatigue and a handsome bloke next to him. He didn't know if it was the hunger he felt, the excitement and adrenaline or the turbulence that caused his stomach to act weird. His ears were a different story, he knew that the air pressure caused the Eustachian tube to react. 'It's utterly fascinating that the human body reacts differently due the environment around' Dan chuckled as he thought sarcastically.

Sarcasm was one of his talents he was proud of because it would annoy people and keep them away. He didn't like socializing, he preferred sitting alone with headphones on listening to bands such as My Chemical Romance, Muse, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco and much more while drawing doodles of his favourite characters or sitting on Tumblr. All though he hated socializing, he didn't hate Tumblr au contraire he loved it. He felt more comfortable with internet people than with real people. He didn't felt the pressure that was giving him in real life. That was one of the main reasons he left his parent's house as soon he earned enough money to buy a crappy car and small apartment by selling his DIY crafts, artwork and the money that he inherited from his grandparents at the age of 19. As the plane shook, Dan was brought back to reality that reminded him of the current place he was in.

Trying to distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, he took a peek at Phil who was looking out of the window, staring at the breathtaking view. Phil's eyes were completely focused at the view he didn't even noticed the man next to him staring at him. After a while when the ground wasn't visible anymore he turned around, meeting a pair of chocolate eyes. Dan shook up slightly embarrassed as he could feel his stomach tickling and leaving a warm feeling. 'I'm so sorry, did I block the view for you?' he asked with the guilt hearable in his voice. 'Indeed, you did' Dan smoothly lied, he was relieved that Phil didn't noticed that he was staring but he could feel his cheeks burning. '_Damn, I need to control my blushing'_ he thought shivering _'Is this what being a kouhai feels like, blushing every time senpai notices me?_'

On the height of 30.000 feet above the ground, the turbulence slowly stopped. Dan was relieved when he felt his ears were normal again._ 'At least one of my problems disappeared'_ he thought relieved while he sighed _'Now the other one'_. Phil who sat next to him looked up from his Nintendo DS putting it away as he heard Dan sighed. 'Are you alright Dan?' he asked friendly.'I'm fine' Dan answered 'I'm just very hungry, I didn't had time to eat breakfast this morning, how about you?'. He was trying to make a conversation with the man so he could know more about him. 'I'm great but I feel hungry too, I hope that lunch will be served soon' Phil answered with a smirk 'Speaking of food, are you going to Japan too to eat as many as you can?'. Dan laughed, 'Haha, that **and** buying all the merchandise I can find of all my favourite animes and mangas'. Phils eyes opened his eyes wide when he heard that, he couldn't believe his ears. He didn't expect to hear that answer, especially from a guy wearing band tees.

When he wanted opened his mouth,but he got interrupted by the flight attendant who was pushing a cart filled with food. 'What do you want for lunch?' she asked the males 'we can offer you the curry rice with chicken or the stirred fried noodles with pork?'. 'Curry rice please' the males said simultaneously. 'What do you want to drink with it?' she pointed at the bottles on top of the cart. 'A cup of tea please' Phil answered with a smile 'With a little bit of sugar and lemon'. 'Coffee please' Dan answered 'Black with 1 spoon of sugar. As she handed the meals and the drinks the males thanked her. The males attacked their meal as soon they packed it open. Dan started to eat the white rice first leaving the curry next to it untouched, he wanted to keep the best for the last. Phil on the other hand mixed the rice and curry eating it so he could feel the sensation in his mouth. They both ate quietly, the only sounds that were made were slurps and smacks. Not that they mind, they preferred eating without talking. _'My stomach is feeling much better'_ Dan thought relieved _'Only that weird warm ticklish feeling won't go away, that's odd I never felt that before'_

After they both finished their meal, Phil decided to break the silence. 'So, you like animes and mangas, Dan?' he asked curiously. 'Are you kidding me?! I live for them!' Dan said excitedly. Phil's eyes sparkled when he heard the passion in the young male's voice. 'What are your favourites?' Phil asked eagerly. 'Death Note, Shingeki no Kyojin, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, Karneval, Code Breaker, Dangan Ronpa, Kuroshitsuji, Eden of the East, Bleach and a lot more' Dan summed up his top 10 'I've watched tons more, but these are my favourite ones of all time'. He kept quiet about the yaoi he had watched, he didn't want to scare him away. _'OH MY GOD LET ME LOVE YOU_!' was the only thing that Phil had in his mind but he kept calm and said: 'Oh cool man, that are my favourite ones too!' Dan was stunned, he knew that Phil was a fan of Death Note when he saw him wearing merchandise. But he didn't expect to have all his favourites in common. This was going to be a fun conversation…

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated :D


End file.
